Queen (Living Legends: Frozen Beauty)
The Queen 'is a ''Snow White inspired antagonist in the 2013 hidden object game Living Legends: Frozen Beauty. She was a queen of an unknown kingdom where the protagonist of the game and her younger sister Elizabeth lived in. It is also implied throughout the story that she was quite a tyrant, with her castle being devoid of life, showing that the servants had either been killed by her (or had frozen to death), or had long fled the castle out of fear. Story The game is at once an alternative take on and a sequel to the Snow White fairy tale, set after the evil Queen successfully killed Snow White and has turned into an Ice Queen-type character. Many decades before, the Queen was at war with Snow White, her stepdaughter and crown princess of the kingdom, and her friends and allies the Gnomes. In order to win the battle, the villainess entered a contract with the Alchemist: the Alchemist would grow a Magic Apple Tree whose fruit allows the Queen to drain youth from her victim, but she mustn't eat the fruit when she herself is currently the fairest one of all or else the spell would backfire on her and destroy her, something that the Queen wasn't too pleased with but agree, and once she succeeded in her goal, the Queen would return the Alchemist a favor by retrieving the mystical Flower of Life hidden by the Gnomes inside the maze that only the fairest one of all can enter. Though the villainess had succeeded in her goal of tricking Snow White into eating the apple, frozen the Gnomes to death, and becoming the fairest one of all, her victory was shortlived as she began to show sign of age. Realizing that simply being the fairest of all wasn't enough, the Queen changed her goal to '''become the fairest for all eternity. For this end, she began to lure many of the fair maidens to her castle by offering them a chance of becoming her successor, providing that they had proved themselves to be worthy of the position by entering a contest sponsored by her. However, all the maidens met their untimely end when the villainess tricked them into biting the Magic Apple, drained them of their youth, frozen them to death, and sealed their souls inside their frozen corpses, one of such the maidens being the protagonist and Elizabeth's mother, who was driven to accept the villainess' ordeal due to the need to provide for the protagonist and Elizabeth. Though the Queen was quite content with the absorbed youth after she killed the protagonist's mother, the villainess still needed two more victims (seven in total) in order for her ultimate goal to come true, and setting her eyes on the young protagonist and Elizabeth whom she knew will grow up into young ladies equaled in beauties that surpassed even their mother. After determining through her Magic Mirror shortly before the story that the protagonist and Elizabeth were currently the two fairest maidens in the land, the villainess sent a royal invitation to Elizabeth to lure her and the protagonist to the castle and take away their youth. At the riverside, the Queen gave Elizabeth a cursed comb to temporary curse the girl with a sleeping spell. She then teleported Elizabeth away to a small pavillon near the site of her Magic Apple Tree, taunting the protagonist and sending her down the ravine by causing the bridge's ropes to slip off. Though the protagonist had survived, evaded her attack,and successfully destroyed her Magic Apple Tree with the help of the spirits of Snow White and one of the Gnomes, the villainess wasn't worried as she had prepared a supply of apples to complete the remaining part of her plan. When the protagonist located Elizabeth and removed the cursed comb, the Queen caused Elizabeth to fall down into an underground chamber under the pavilion. The villainess then appeared through one of the mirrors in the chamber and offered Elizabeth an ultimatum: take her Magic Apple and bite it or her sister (the protagonist) will be the one to suffer this order, forcing Elizabeth to choose herself to be sacrificed in order to spare protagonist. Believing that she was now almost unstoppable, the Queen teleported the now freezing Elizabeth to her and the Alchemist's secret chamber under the tower in her castle and headed off to find her last remaining apples to be used on the protagonist. Unknown to the Queen, the protagonist received a help from the spirits of three fair maidens which allowed her to reach the castle, had learned about the secret of her Magic Mirror from the spirit of her mother which allowed her to locate Elizabeth before she destroyed it, and had discovered the Queen's greatest weakness in her contract with the Alchemist. After the protagonist arrived to her secret chamber and prepared a piece of paper that containing her "last wish", the unsuspecting villainess arrived and chained her up with an icicle chains. The Queen then offered one of her Magic Apple to the protagonist and told her to bite it, so that she could drain the protagonist youth and finally finished what she had started. Unfortunately for the villainess, the protagonist's last wish was "I wish the Queen was the fairest one of all" which was granted by the Alchemist (who had became tired of the Queen's charade), causing the spell to backfire one her and rapidly age her to dust. With the Queen's defeat, the curse upon Elizabeth was broken, reuniting the sisters and freeing the land from the villainess' iron grips once and for all. Gallery 80cf52b870ab1b02f206c505eb33b7be--the-queen-frozen.jpg 643x0w (7).jpg 81HFBtelG5L._SX342_.jpg Frozen Beauty.jpg|The protagonist's mother, frozen to death by the Queen. LLFB5.png|Backstory in the Queen's diary, revealing her as the killer of the protagonist's mother living-legends-frozen-beauty-collectors-edition-18.jpg|One of the posters the Queen used to lure the victim to her castle. LLFB3.png|Mural of the Queen tricking Snow White and Elizabeth LLFB1.png|Statues of the Queen and her six victims LLFB4.png|The Queen's villainous reveal to the protagonist LLFB6.png|Obstructing the protagonist with her dark magic LLFB8.png|Taunting the protagonist that she will be her last and final victim LLFB2.png|Defeated by the protagonist LLWB 10.png|Referenced in Living Legends: Wrath of the Beast Queen (Living Legends).gif Queen (Living Legends) 2.gif Queen (Living Legends) 3.gif Queen (Living Legends) 4.gif Category:2010s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Begs Hero for Mercy Category:Betrayed Category:Blonde Category:Cape Category:Computer-Generated Villainess Category:Conspirator Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Crown Category:Defeated By Magic Category:Evil Laugh Category:Family Murderer Category:Fur Category:Jealous Category:Kidnapper Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Magically Disappears Category:Master of Disguise Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Blood Sacrifice Category:Murder: Poison Category:Near-Villainess Victory Category:Overkilled Category:Queen Category:Sadist Category:Serial Killer Category:Video Game Villainess Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Witch Category:Woman Kills Villainess Category:Demise: Internal Explosion Category:Demise: Petrification Category:Demise: Poison Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Stepmother Category:Vain Category:Callous Category:Femme Fatale